Going Through Hell
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: Murdoc is dragged to Hell, and in an rescue attempt, 2D is dragged down as well. They have to face augmented versions of Murdoc's childhood memories in order to get out. How will their perception of fantasy and reality be affected by their experiences? Set in Phase 3 WARNING: TITLE CHANGED
1. Go To Hell

**Okay, so my wifi is out on my side of the block :( LUCKILY, I live across the street from my grandparents, and their wifi is working fine. SO, after reading a fanfic on dA, I get this totally amazing idea to cross Gorillaz and Silent Hill (even though that's not what the story I read was about. That will come later on ;P) I hope you guys enjoy my story!**

* * *

As of late, Murdoc hasn't been his usual self. He keeps to himself and will often times lock himself in his room for days, not even coming out to eat until one of the band members come and pries him out of his room. Even then, he'd avoid his band members. Today wasn't any different, as he was sitting in his room cloaked in darkness. 2D came and knocked on his door.

"Murdoc? You've been in there for three days. Come out will ya?"

No reply.

2D put his ear up to the door to see if he could hear any sign of the bassist.

He heard nothing.

Starting to panic, he knocked on the door frantically.

"M-Murdoc, if this is some type of practical joke you're playing, it isn't funny." The blunette called out through the wooden door.

Still no reply.

The singer reached for the door knob, but before his fingertips brushed against the metal, the door opened to invite him in. He reluctantly stepped into the darkness that resided itself in Murdoc's room. 2D looked around for any sign of Murdoc. A light flickered on, revealing Murdoc sitting on his bed.

"Why are you hear?" Murdoc said in a surprisingly calm voice.

2D gulped. "You've been in here for a few days. You should come out and get something to eat."

2D got a good look at the bassist, but he surprisingly wasn't any skinnier.

"I'm not hungry, now leave."

The latter sighed and made his way over towards the bassist, who glared at him. He was about to put a hand on his shoulder, but reeled his hand back after receiving the look he got.

"Muds, what's been botherin' ya?"

"None of your fucking business." Murdoc spat.

2D risked a beating and sat on the latter's bed. "There is something wrong with you. You've been avoiding us for a reason."

"I avoid you idiots because you're all annoying as hell."

"Murdoc, you're my best mate, you can tell me anything."

Murdoc sighed. "You just won't quit, will you?"

2D shook his head no.

Murdoc looked away from his bandmate's intense gaze. "I don't have long here…" Murdoc said as he stared of in space.

The singer frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"My contract with Satan is up. It's only a matter of time before the demons come to get me."

2D's eyes widened in fear. "Holy shit Murdoc! We've gotta do something to save you."

Murdoc only chuckled sadly. "There's nothing you can do to save me facea- Stuart."

"Murdoc, don't be daft. There has to be something we can do…" 2D trailed off. "I got it! I'm sure Noodle knows what to do."

"No. Don't burden Noodle with this, because you know she won't quit until she gets what she wants. Don't tell either Russ or Noodle the demons are coming for me."

2D looked at Murdoc with pleading eyes. "There has to be some way to save you."

Murdoc shook his head. "There's no way."

"But what about the band? You would seriously throw all of that away?"

"My contract states that I would be dragged to Hell when the band is most successful. Ever since Demon Days I've been runnin'. They even took Noodle from me as a set up so they could take me. They knew I would go and try to rescue her, and that's why she went to Hell."

"Who, or what have you been running away from?" 2D asked, his curiosity heightening.

"The Boogieman."

2D's eyes widened. "Why didn't get you when he had the chance?"

"Struck a deal with him too. 'Course I didn't keep it… But he's scared of me anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"If he's so scared of you, why does he stick around so much?"

Murdoc sighed. 2D was asking questions he'd rather not answer. But, since he won't be here for long, he'd might as well answer them while he had the chance. "To taunt me. To remind me that a stronger, more fearless demon is coming to get me."

"What happens when you go to Hell?"

The bassist chuckled darkly. "Everything that you regret most will play over. And over. And over. You'll relive the time of your life you hate most…"

"But I thought that you'd burn in flames in Hell."

Murdoc nodded. "That part comes once you go insane."

2D stared at his mate in disbelief. How could he be taking this so lightly? Not once did he see Murdoc's mask crack and reveal that he was terrified of what's to come.

But, Murdoc was indeed terrified. And angry. He was just supposed to let them take him to Hell? After all of the blood, sweat, and tears he put into the band? He suffered years of abuse and mistreatment as a child and vowed to live a better life when he got older. He even sold his soul for this band. _His _band. He refused to let them take him down without a fight. No way was he going to let the demons take easily.

2D engulfed Murdoc in a hug. "I don't want you to leave us."

A shocked Murdoc awkwardly pat the singer on his back. "I promise I'm not going down without a fight."

2D unwrapped his arms from around the latter's neck. "I'm hungry. Want a bite to eat?"

Murdoc shook his head. "Run along and eat. You're skinny enough as it is."

2D smirked despite of the fact that he was just insulted and walked out of Murdoc's room . Once out of sight, Murdoc pulled at his hair and swore quietly.

"I honestly don't know if everything will be alright…" He said to himself.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER~**

"We're on our way to go grocery shopping!" Noodle called out to 2D.

"Yeah. And try to get Murdoc out of his room for some time okay 'D?" Russel said.

"Okay guys." 2D said. Since there was no one to hog the TV, 2D decided to watch a horror movie.

It was just getting good. The killer was chasing the main character in the woods with an ax. Everything was dark and misty. The main character tripped over a tree branch and fell face first into the earth. As they were scrambling to get up, the killer came up from behind him and put his foot in the middle of his back, which prevented the main character from getting up. The killer raised his ax high above his head.

2D was enthralled in the movie. He was at the edge of his seat.

The killer raised his ax high above his head. And then…

"AAAAHH!"

A blood curdling scream was heard.

And it didn't come from the movie…

The singer jumped. He knew it was Murdoc. 2D dashed up the stairs to Murdoc's room and twisted the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Murdoc! Are you okay?!"

He heard objects being thrown and crashing down to the floor and concluded that he wasn't. Mustering up all of his strength, he rammed into the door and forcefully opened it.

Murdoc's room had a hole in the far corner and it illuminated the room with a reddish orange color.

Murdoc fighting off a demon trying to drag his to the hole. The demon yanked on Murdoc's leg, which sent him tumbling to the floor. Murdoc grabbed onto anything he could to prevent him from being dragged. The demon was too strong for him, and he struggled helplessly as he was pulled half way into the hole. The bassist looked up just in time to see the blunette burst into his room. He looked up with pleading eyes.

"2D help!"

Before he knew it, the singer was bent over in front of Murdoc pulling on his arm.

With one final yank, the demon managed to pull Murdoc and the singer into the hell hole.

The hole shone bright once Murdoc and 2D were pulled in and closed back up, showing no sign that it'd even been in its location…


	2. Welcome To Hell

Falling…

Falling can have 2 effects on you; you either feel weightless, like you're a delicate feather floating down…

Or it instills fear and panic into you the closer the ground comes to your body.

This situation was no different. Murdoc and 2D fell helplessly into Hell.

The only difference was that the fear and panic had already settled into the bassist and singer's bones before falling. Now, it was just magnified tenfold. For they knew, sooner or later, that the falling would stop, and their bodies would come in contact with the ground.

Murdoc was the first, since having a demon clinging to your foot weighs you down. He hit the ground with a loud thud. Pain coursed throughout his body and he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip to keep from screaming out in pain. The demon got up and growled before lunging at Murdoc.

The bassist's eyes shot open and, despite his body's protest, rolled away before the demon could strike him. He staggered up to his feet. He glowered at the demon and cracked his knuckles before balling his fists up. He knew what he had to do…

The demon stared at Murdoc with its beady black eyes in slight disbelief. He should be cowering from him, not challenging him. The demon became pissed. He'd just have to teach him a lesson. He grew his talons out and made a battle cry before charging at Murdoc.

Despite his age, due to the fact that adrenaline pumped through his body, he moved like he was 23 years old.

As the demon charged at him, Murdoc managed to grab him and sling him to the ground.

With quickness, the demon jumped right back up and pushed Murdoc to the ground.

Among the fighting, 2D came crashing down to the ground and hit the back of his skull hard. He immediately blacked out.

Murdoc grabbed it wrists and tried to roll over, but the demon was too strong and broke free.

The demon raised its hand to strike, but Murdoc grabbed it and snapped its wrist. He twisted it until it came off. Black blood dripped onto his face. The demon made a shrill cry. Murdoc took the chance to snap the other wrist. He then kicked the demon off of him.

The demon tried to run and grow its wrists back, but Murdoc lunged at it and stabbed the demon with its own talons. The demon burst into flames and disappeared in black smoke.

Murdoc sighed and dropped to the ground on his knees. Already he knew this experience wasn't going to be good. He looked up to see 2D lying unconscious. He scrambled up to aid the singer.

"Fuck. 2D can you hear me?!" He shook the blunette, but he didn't respond. He propped 2D up against the wall. He took the time to take in his surroundings.

They were in a dark corridor with many, many doors do either side. There was a flicker of light at the end. Murdoc left 2D's side to investigate one of the doors. He opened the door closest to him and peeked inside. What he saw made his irises get smaller.

He saw his younger self backstage dressed up as Pinocchio. Jacob Sebastian Niccals was behind him giving him a "prep talk".

"Now you listen here boy," Jacob rasped, the stench of alcohol heavy on his breath. "You're gonna get on that stage and sing this bloody song perfectly whether you like it or not. Understood?"

Murdoc didn't respond, which resulted in his hair being yanked harshly by his father. He yelped in surprise and pain.

"I said, 'Do you understand?" His father said firmer as he gripped the boy's hair harder.

Murdoc bit his bottom lip to keep from tears spilling and nodded the best he could.

Jacob let go. "Good." He smoothed Murdoc's hair out and pushed onto the stage.

Murdoc couldn't watch anymore. He slammed the door shut, leaned his forehead against it and sighed. He didn't want that memory being on his mind. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He whirled around and swung.

He just barely stopped his fist from connecting with the latter's face.

2D stood cowering before Murdoc with his hands protecting his face. "Murdoc it's me!" He squeaked.

The bassist put his hand down. "Fuck, 2D you scared me."

"S-sorry. I just wanted to see what was wrong with you." 2D said as he wriggled his hands together.

Murdoc sighed. "Whatever, let's just get out of here." He said as he started towards the lighter end of the corridor.

"Hey wait for me!" 2D said as he ran and caught up with Murdoc.

Murdoc wasn't paying any attention. He was too busy thinking about the situation he was in.

_This must be my mind in some twisted way…_ He thought to himself. _But how is 2D here? _He glanced at the man walking beside him. _I don't get this shit at all._

They walked for a very long time, and got nowhere. Murdoc lost his patience.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Murdoc growled as he began sprinting towards the light.

"Murdoc wait!" 2D ran after the bassist.

Murdoc abruptly stopped running and walked over to a wall. He began punching it furiously.

"MURDOC STOP!" 2D shouted as he grabbed Murdoc and pulled him away.

Murdoc thrashed his arms and legs in an attempt to get out of the singers hold on him, but stopped when he heard a little girl laughing.

Both men turned around to see a little girl wearing a sleeveless light gray gown with bloodstains on it. She had blood in her hair auburn, as well as on her body, though most of it seeped out of cuts.

"You guys sure are dumb to be so old!" She giggled.

2D frowned. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean."

"You can't just walked down this hall. You have to go through each and every last one of these doors. Otherwise, you'll get nowhere~"

"What else do you know?" Murdoc asked.

The little girl tilted her head all the way to the side until it made a sickening crack sound. Her eyes widened and turned black. A chilling broad smile grin spread across her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I've spoken too much." She said in an inhuman voice. And with that she disappeared into the floor.

"Murdoc! Snap out of it." 2D said as he shook the bassist back into reality.

"Wha? What happened?" Murdoc asked as his eyes darted around the hall.

"You started running, then you fell on the floor and made gurgling noises." The blunette informed with a concerned look on his face.

"So it was a hallucination…" The bassist trailed off.

"Huh?"

Murdoc leaned up against the wall.

_This place in making me go insane already…_

* * *

**Yay another update! And an epic fighting scene, because why the fuck not 8D I hope I didn't make it like the fights on DBZ. Welp, I gotta go and attempt to update my other stories!**


	3. Demented Memories - I've Got No Strings

**I managed to update a story! YAY!**

* * *

"You mean to tell me you didn't see that little girl?" Murdoc asked as he looked up at the singer in front of him.

2D furrowed his eyebrows and looked around. "What little girl?"

Murdoc sighed. "Never mind. It was all in my head." He got up and approached the first door he was supposed to go through.

"We're supposed to go through all of these doors in order to get out of here." He announced.

"How do you know?" 2D asked as he walked towards Murdoc.

"The girl told me…"

"The one you dreamed about?"

"It wasn't a dream. It was- Whatever just get your arse through this door or you'll be stuck here by yourself." The bassist said through clenched teeth.

They went through the door and it creaked as it closed behind them. It disappeared into the wall, ensuring they wouldn't be able to get out.

The pair took in their surroundings. They were in a pub backstage. There was a line of children who looked to be between 5 and 13. Murdoc, no more than 7, was at the front on the line, waiting to be called onto the stage. He was dressed up as Pinocchio.

"Murdoc, is that you?" 2D asked as he pointed towards the young Niccals boy.

He led the way to the audience. No one paid them any mind. "Yeah." Murdoc answered.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm-hearted welcome to little Murdoc Niccals as the small wooden boy Pinocchio, singing..."I've Got No Strings"!"_

2D felt something drip onto his head. He ignored it at first, until he felt another drop, then another. The blunette looked up, just as another drop of water fell onto his face.

At least, he thought it was water…

_Water isn't supposed to be this thick… _He thought to himself. He rubbed the drop onto his hand to look at it and shrieked when he saw what it was.

Blood was dripping onto the singer.

His shriek traveled throughout the room, but no one seemed to hear.

"What's wrong?" Murdoc turned to his bandmate.

"Th-there's blood dripping onto me!" 2D looked up in horror to see where the blood was coming from.

The audience started whispering to each other. Murdoc's younger self hadn't come onto the stage yet.

Jacob came storming towards Murdoc.

"What the fuck are you doing in the audience you little annoying rut?!"

Murdoc looked at his father in bewilderment. "What? You can see me?"

"Yes I can see you, you incompetent excuse for a human being!" He snatched Murdoc's arm and dragged him towards the stage.

"OW! Let go of me!" Murdoc said. He noticed his voice wasn't the same. He looked down to see he was dressed up as Pinocchio, and he was about seven years old.

His father threw him onto the stage, Murdoc almost falling flat on his face.

"You better win." He rasped.

Murdoc looked out in the crowd to see 2D with a horrified look on his face. The music started, deeper and more demented sounding, and Murdoc began singing and dancing.

He wasn't in control of his actions, though. Despite how he tried his best to stop from dancing and singing, his body wasn't listening to his brain.

"2D… HELP…ME…" He managed to scream in between belting out the lyrics.

2D dashed to aid his friend, but as soon as he neared the stage the room got darker and blood soon began to drip down the walls. The singer was doused in it. Murdoc struggled against himself and looked up to see that he was connected to strings. He followed the strings to see his father controlling his every move.

Murdoc was his personal marionette.

He looked up to see some of the audience and contestants approaching his singer. He couldn't make out any features to tell them apart. They all were dark shadows with darker eyes and a creepy smile.

_Demons…_ Murdoc thought to himself.

Murdoc fought harder against the strings. He finally managed broke free of them and ran as fast as he could towards 2D, who was cornered. He grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the stage and they ran as fast as they could to the back in search of an exit.

"Get back here you little useless piece of shit!" Jacob hissed as he chased after the pair.

They reached backstage and, to their dismay, there was no door. Sebastian eventually caught up with them.

"Where you goin' off to so quickly, Murdoc?" He advanced towards them.

"Leave me alone you bastard!" Murdoc snapped, having turned back into an adult.

"Aw," His father cooed. "Look who finally grew a pair." He snickered and attacked the bassist.

Murdoc tried his best to fight off his father.

"Ever since I died you've gotten difficult, haven't you?" He yanked Murdoc's hair and slammed his head into the wall.

"You seemed to have forgotten who controls you here." Jacob said through clenched teeth as he bashed Murdoc's head into the wall repeatedly. "I DO! I'VE CONTROLLED YOU'RE LIFE FROM THE MISERABLE DAY YOU WERE LEFT OF MY DOORSTEP TO THE DAY I DIED!"

2D jumped up and grabbed a low hanging pipe from the ceiling, ignoring the blood that began to spray from it onto him and ran up towards the bassist's father and hit him on the side of his head with it.

Jacobs head made a 360 degree turn on his shoulders and made a sickening crack sound. He twisted his head back to it's proper position.

"And you've got your faggot boyfriend to protect you?" He seemingly teleported from hovering over Murdoc to the singer and punched him in the stomach with his hooked hand. The hook went straight through his stomach. 2D could feel blood seeping out of the wound. He fell to the ground.

Just barely holding onto the string of life he had left in him, he managed to look up to see a tiny pair of feet. They belong to the same little Murdoc saw. She crouched down so he could see her.

"You idiot," She started. "You're hallucinating."

_That's the same word Murdoc used…_ 2D thought to himself.

"I know." She responded, having read his mind. "Now snap out of it and all the blood and the wound will go away. And hurry, before it becomes a reality." She sunk back into floor.

2D did as he was told and shook his head and came back into his senses to see Murdoc throwing his father onto the ground and grabbing his arm. They took off running, but the blunette collapsed on the floor. His torso hurt.

"Sweet Satan 2D!" Murdoc grabbed his bandmate and slung him over his shoulders and proceeded to running to look for another exit.

The audience saw them and immediately erupted in inhuman laugher.

The bassist spotted the door in the location it was in before and quickly ran to it, threw it open, and ran through it before slamming it shut.

"You'll never escape Murdoc." His father said through the door.


	4. Demented Memories - Ms DinerLady

**SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT *o* Did NOT mean for it to be that long! Something called school and it's rotten friend life knocked on my door then broke into my house when I didn't answer DX And I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I personally hate it.**

* * *

The bassist helped 2D stand on his own.

"Are you okay? Did that fucking bastard hit you hard?"

2D coughed. "Y-yeah." 2D doubled over slightly. "My stomach is feeling a bit better now."

Murdoc folded his arms. "If you don't feel good we can wait for a while."

2D shook his head. "S'all good, really." He stood up straight.

Murdoc and 2D approached the second door. Murdoc's hand reached out to grab the doorknob. It seemed to have stopped short on its own, and it trembled slightly as it wavered over the door.

He broke out in a sweat. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was slightly fearful of what lied behind this door.

Whatever it was, he knew it wouldn't be good.

He finally swallowed his fear and latched onto the doorknob…

And screamed out in pain as an electric current coursed through his body.

He couldn't let go of it, and if he attempted to move a muscle, it felt as if they were starting to melt.

_This _has_ to be another hallucination. _Murdoc tried to convince himself. _I know Hell, and Hell wouldn't have something as simple as this…_

The bassist growled and gripped the doorknob tighter until the sensation of his nails piercing the palm of his hand brought him back to reality. He looked back to see 2D looking at him with a bewildered expression on his features. He rubbed the blood leaking from his hands onto his jeans and commenced to opening the door in front of him.

They stepped into a diner. Everything was white; white walls, white counters, white everything. It was so white that the scene seemed to hold a hazy dream-like glow.

But Murdoc wasn't dumb; he knew this was a nightmare.

The red appliances contrasted against the stark white countertops.

Murdoc cocked an unseen eyebrow and walked up to a window, but only saw the blurred sight of a blue sky.

"It's too bright. Can't see a damn thing." He said to 2D.

When he didn't receive a reply he turned around to see the singer nowhere in sight.

"2D? 2D?!" the bassist called frantically. He hadn't even heard him walk away.

Murdoc turned around to search for 2D when he bumped into the diner lady he lost his virginity to.

"Woah, watch now sweetie." She said playfully.

Murdoc felt different emotions run through his veins, one in particular was foreign to him. But at the moment only 2 were dominant; anger and fear.

"You…" He said as he shoved an accusing finger in the latter's face. "What have you done with Stuart?!"

The diner lady, whose nametag read Sarah, smirked. "_I _haven't done anything with your precious little singer."

Murdoc grabbed onto the front of her uniform. "Tell me; what the fuck happened to him?"

"I'll tell you once you be a little nicer." She spat.

Murdoc growled and let go of her.

"You seem tense. You want anything?" She asked sweetly. "It's on the house."

The bassist decided to play along and nodded his head.

Sarah walked behind the counter and motioned for Murdoc to come over and sit.

Sighing, the bassist walked over and took a seat.

"What would you like?"

Murdoc glared at her but stopped and gritted his teeth. "Gimme some whiskey."

Sarah smiled and hollered for someone named 'Earl' to bring it. She leaned in close to Murdoc's face.

"So, how are you?" She asked.

"Pissed off, no thanks to you." He snapped.

'Earl' called her to retrieve the drink in the kitchen. The diner lady turned around and walked to the back

Murdoc cocked an eyebrow and took note of the fact that 'Earl' never took a step outside.

Sally returned with his drink in hand. "Here you go hun." She said with a smile.

He picked the drink up and swished it around inside the glass. "You know," Murdoc started. "I might be crazy, but I'm not stupid."

Sally tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I know my alcohol well enough to know that this-" He lifted up the glass. "Is too thick and cloudy looking to be whiskey." He poured the drink onto the counter and bowed his head to smell it. "It even smells different." He lifted his head and glared at Sally. "So, what did you mix in here? Roofies?"

Sally smirked. She banged her hand on the counter and once too-bright diner turned black. Black veins grew and spread down the walls. A couple wrapped around Murdoc's wrists and ankles.

"You're a smart one." She crawled on top of the counter. "Smarter than you were when you were nine."

"I'm tired of playing your fucking games. Tell me where the Hell my singer is!"

Sally jumped off the counter and pointed towards the kitchen doors, which opened to reveal 2D with thick veins wrapping around his hips, wrists and neck. Blood dripped from his mouth and his eyes were half lidded.

"Help me." The singer rasped.

"All you have to do is relive the experience you had when you were nine to get him back."

The bassist growled. "No!"

Sally smirked and walked to where 2D was. She touched his face from behind, causing him to wince and jerk away from her touch.

"It would be a shame if something were to happen to him, wouldn't it?" Sally said.

Murdoc bent his hand and clawed the veins restricting him and was free in the blink of an eye. He dashed towards them and pushed Sally away. He ignored the caked up black blood under his fingernails and clawed the singer from the veins and helped him stand on his feet to make a run for the door that reappeared. As they were running a vein wrapped around Murdoc's ankle and dragged him away from his goal.

"You've seemed to have gotten more disobedient since I last saw you." Sally smirked as the veins enveloped the bassist's body tight and brought him closer to her face. "This is my diner, and what I say goes. If I want you, I get you."

Murdoc growled at her and bared his teeth. "Over my dead body you bitch!"

The veins began oozing blood.

"Careful Murdoc. I don't want your blood pressure to get too high."

The veins made their way down to the front of Murdoc's pants. His eyes widened and he tried harder to get out of the iron grip.

Being preoccupied with torturing Murdoc, Sally hadn't noticed the singer sneaking up behind her with a broken shard of glass. Just as she was about to turn around to deal with him, 2D thrust the makeshift weapon into Sally's heart. She burst into black flames and disintegrated into ashes. The veins disappeared, freeing Murdoc. He collapsed onto the floor and got back up unsteadily.

"L-let's go." He murmured.

He and 2D commenced to walking out of Murdoc's memory, fearing what lied next.


	5. Demented Memories - Lead Pipes Part 1

**This took me over a month to write. I'm sorry ; A ;**

* * *

As they closed the door behind them, 2D leaned on it and slid down, wrapping his arms around his legs and pulling them up to his chest.

"…I-I can't do it anymore…"

Murdoc blinked and looked down at the grown man cowering like a child. "Stuart…"

"No…" 2D shook his hair over his eyes. "I can't go through another door."

Murdoc kneeled down in front of 2D. "But, don't want to get out of here?"

2D looked up at Murdoc. "Does it matter if we do or not? At the end we'll be forever trapped in Hell. Your memories will eat you alive or drive you insane, and kill me in the process."

The bassist was taken back by how morbid his bandmate was being. "Stu, don't be this way."

"There's no way out. We're trapped in here forever." 2D chuckled bitterly.

Murdoc looked at 2D. His eyes had lost the wet shine they had to them, now looking like 2 hallow holes in his head. His skin was so pale it was gray, and the red cuts and caked up blood contrasted drastically against his skin.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow. "Stuart?" He reached out and touched his arm.

2D's head snapped up and he let out an ear piercing scream before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body shook violently.

He was having a seizure.

He began drooling at the mouth.

Murdoc grabbed 2D before he could fall over. He laid the singer's head on his chest.

"2D. 2D calm down. This is Murdoc. You're okay." Murdoc frantically said. He put his lips to the singer's ear. "Just calm down, you'll be okay."

His voice was surprisingly soothing and low. He cradled the singer in his arms and continued to tell him everything would be okay. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around 2D's frame tightly as his shaking slowed down and finally stopped. Murdoc laid this singer's head in his lap.

2D stared up at Murdoc with glassy onyx eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but was at a loss for words.

Murdoc heaved a silent sigh. He could've swore he saw a black shadow crawl out of 2D's mouth, but he figured he was seeing things due to the madness of Hell.

"…W-what happened?" 2D asked.

"You had a seizure."

2D quickly sat up. "I _what?!"_

Murdoc shoved him back down. "Lay down! You need to rest."

2D sat right back up. "I don't have seizures Murdoc."

Murdoc went silent.

2D's eyes went white. "…I think I was possessed…"

The bassist's eyes widened. "That's why you said what you did…"

2D cocked an eyebrow. "All I remember was sitting on the floor, and then waking up to you telling me I had a seizure."

"You guys truly are dumb!"

The whipped their heads to see the same little girl standing in front of them laughing.

She pointed at Murdoc. "They're coming for your soul."

Murdoc cocked an eyebrow. "…I don't have a soul…"

She giggled again. "You're wrong Mr. Niccals! You indeed have a soul. When you sold it, Lucifer didn't take it. He planned on taking it when the demons came to get you. Because you were a friend, that day wasn't going to come for some time."

She levitated off of the floor. "But you promised your soul to Sun, Moon, Stars so you'd get your dear guitarist back, _thinking _you didn't have one to promise, so you thought you were conning Mr. Boogie. You in fact _do _have it. So Mr. Lucifer's pissed about you betraying him by being greedy, and Sun, Moon, Stars is pissed too because you tried to trick him."

Her eyes turned red and glowed. Her voice deepened. "Lucifer's going to take everything he gave you right from your grimy clutches, and all you can do is sit back and watch. And suffer. Before reliving your worst memories over. And over. And over again."

She cackled evilly before falling through the floor.

The bassist's breath hitched. "We have to get out of here. _Fast._" He grabbed the singer's arm and dashed towards the next door. He stood in front of it and took a deep breath before opening the door.

The setting was late at night. The air was crisp and ominous. The wind blew slightly, mussing 2D and Murdoc's hair.

"It's really quiet here…´2D said nervously.

Murdoc didn't reply. He knew all too well what was about to happen.

They walked a little bit before seeing a brick building. Punk music pulsated out of it. There was a single light attached to the building, illuminating just a small area.

Murdoc was looking at the building skeptically when hands grabbed him from behind. One muffled his surprise yelp while the other wrapped around his torso and pressed him against a body.

"Though you'd be able to escape me little brother?"

Murdoc's eyes widened and he squirmed in an attempt to get out of his brother's grip.

"Oh no you don't!" Hannibal pulled out a flick knife and pressed it against the bassist's throat. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Let go of me Hannibal!" Murdoc hissed through clenched teeth.

Hannibal chuckled. "Oi, Noah! Jayden! Ethen! Get yer arses over here with those pipes!"

Hannibal's friends emerged from the shadows with lead pipes in hand.

"Hey, look what I got." Jayden said as he pulled 2D up by his shirt.

"LEAVE 2D OUT OF THIS!" Murdoc hissed, balling his fists.

Hannibal put his lips to Murdoc's ear. "And what if we don't, eh?"

Hannibal threw Murdoc on the ground. The others all circled around him. The elder Niccals walked over to 2D.

"You guys take Murdoc. I get his friend."

Ethen threw the extra pipe to Hannibal, who caught it flawlessly. He dragged Stuart off to somewhere far off.

Ethen, Noah, and Jayden inched closer to Murdoc.

He jumped up, prepared to defend himself.

"Hey, lookie here." Noah said. "He thinks just because he has a friend and some change he can stand up to us!"

Murdoc narrowed his eyes.

Noah smirked and was out of sight.

Then suddenly, Murdoc was pushed to the ground roughly.

Laughter from the other two sounded before they disappeared as well.

Murdoc's eyes darted every direction trying to figure out where his brother's goons' footsteps were coming from. Their taunting laughter seemingly distorted his sense of sight.

A sharp pain shot from his back to the rest of his body. The bassist yelped.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Ethan asked as he reappeared. "We're _too much_ for you now? Is it because you're _weak_?"

Murdoc turned around and charged at him, but he vanished once more.

Murdoc stopped running and looked at the empty space.

_These bastards keep disappearing and teleporting on me…_ Murdoc thought to himself.

He broke into a nervous sweat. There was no way he could fight them off and save 2D.

Wait…

"STUART!" Murdoc shouted. He'd almost forgotten his brother dragged him off.

The others cackled and began taunting him in high pitched voices.

"Stuart! Stuart! Oh no, come back!" Jayden and Ethan mocked.

"Just admit it Murdoc," Noah whispered into Murdoc ear, his voice low, his breath hot. "You're helpless, and you can't do a damned thing about it."

A sickening crack sounded in the air.

Murdoc's eyes widened. He could feel tears sting his eyes in an attempt to come out. The back of his head hurt like Hell.

Then another blow was landed, knocking his head back. He could've sworn he was launched into the air.

Just as quick as it happened, he toppled down to the ground in a heap. The metallic taste of his own blood overflowed his taste buds.

When he didn't move the realization that washed over him chilled him to his soul.

Death…


	6. Demented Memories - Lead Pipes Part 2

_FUCK. Where's that little brat at when I need her to tell me I'm hallucinating?! _Murdoc 'thought' to himself.

_I've got to be hallucinating. Satan, God, whoever, _please_, let me be hallucinating…_

He couldn't shake the chilled feeling in his soul. He was scared. Satan wasn't on his side, God certainly wasn't on his side… He was fending for his soul and a way out of Hell in a territory where no forgiving higher powers existed. He was not only dead, but in Hell. It was only a matter of time before the bigger, more terrifying demons of Hell came to get him. And he'd feel every scratch, bite, and stab they would apply to his body.

_It ends here… Always thought I'd died in a much cooler way than this. _

_This is my fate. I can't run away._

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_Even if I could, I wouldn't run away. I deserve this. And I don't deserve to run away. I've run away from my problems all my life. _

It hurt to say it.

_My lies have finally caught up with me…_

The bassist's eyes shot back open.

_No, this isn't right. When I hallucinate I feel… Fuzziness. Like now…_

His body jolted as he came back into reality. Noah, Ethan, and Jayden were beating him senseless with the lead pipes from earlier. They weren't invisible like they were when he was hallucinating.

He rolled onto his side and curled into a ball, getting an idea.

With perfect timing, he grabbed the pipe from Ethan and snatched it out of his hand. He got up as quickly as he could and swung the pipe his way, bashing Ethan in the head. He collapsed to the ground, dark blood spilling from his head as he dissolved into the ground.

Noah lunged at Murdoc. Murdoc tripped him so he'd fall onto him. Gripping his head, he jerked Noah's head to the left with all of his strength and snapped his neck. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Jayden tried to break his pipe, but was struggling in doing so. Murdoc took this opportunity to knock it out of his hand and hit him on the head with the one he held in his hand.

An ear piercing scream coming from the blunette echoed throughout the empty lot to the punk club.

"2D!" Murdoc shouted as he ran towards the source of the scream.

He found the singer tied to a tree behind the building.

2D shook his head frantically. "Get away from here! Hannibal's waiting for you!"

Abruptly Murdoc was pinned to the building.

"I knew you'd come back little brother. You always follow me."

"I'm getting' real tired of your shit Han." Murdoc said and kicked the elder Niccals where it hurts.

He yelped. "OW YOU LITTLE PRICK!"

Murdoc quickly ran over to 2D and untied him. He looked to his left and saw that the door reemerged. He and 2D made a run for it, only to be stopped by Hannibal.

Hannibal took his lead pipe and swung at the band members, both of them just barely dodging the attacks. 2D ran off to the side and grabbed the abandoned pipes.

"Murdoc, catch!" He tossed the extra pipe to Murdoc, who caught it flawlessly.

Murdoc proceeded to guard himself and attack his brother with the pipe all at once. Hannibal pushed him hard enough to have him fall back on the ground. Hannibal straddled the bassist.

"Why are you trying? You know I'm stronger than you." Hannibal hissed. He knocked the pipe out of Murdoc's hand and grabbed his wrists.

"You're not fucking stronger than me!" Murdoc growled.

Murdoc struggled with his brother until 2D blindsided Hannibal and hit him on the head. He slumped down to the ground.

"Funny…" He panted. "I… just said you were… weak, and… you insisted that you weren't… but yet, you had… to be saved…" He laughed and coughed up blood.

Murdoc delivered the final blow to get rid of Hannibal for good.

**MEANWHILE AT WOBBLE STREET**

* * *

Noodle sat at the table. Her eyes were blood shot red, her face stained with tears, and she looked a good ten years older. She grabbed a couple of tissues from the box sitting next to her and blew her nose. She sat on the phone.

"Still no leads?" She asked in a shaky breath.

"No. I'm sorry ma'am, but there's nothing we can do. We can only sit and hope a lead comes in soon."

Noodle simply hung up, burring her face in her hand and crying softly. She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch, but she quickly relaxed.

"We'll find them soon." Russel said, sounding unsure of himself.

"But what if we don't?" Noodle choked out.

"I'm sure we will." A lie.

"They've been gone for over 2 months…" And with that the guitarist cried for the fifth time today.


End file.
